Kenny's Redemption
by DemonicNature221
Summary: Kenny sacrificed his life to put Ben out of pain, but, what if Kenny's story didn't end there? What if he survived? What if he joined a whole new group where he met someone he could care for, someone he wants to protect. And he swears to himself that he would atone for the pain he made Ben and the others feel?


I looked down at Ben, impaled through the chest by a sharp metal pole, he squirms on the floor, and eyes filled with pain, I then in a flash of a second I turn to Lee, my eyes-wide with worry, "Get the fuck out of here." I said huskily.

I bit back the tears that were swelling up in my eyes, thinking of Katjaa and Duck and all the pain I caused to not just Lee, but to the others as well.

Lee stared at me, confused, "What?" His eyes became distant, "She needs ya' Lee!" I pointed off into the distance; Lee called out my name "Kenny!" I breathed out deeply, hands shaking madly, "THIS IS NOT A DISCUSION!" Lee turned to face the group of Walkers approaching us, making his decision he then took a step forward and spoke.

"Hell no, man! I'm not LEAVING!" I sighed at him and shook my head violently, "What did I just say!?" Lee was always stubborn; I think that's the thing I liked most about him.

"Let's get Ben and get out of here!" He yelled, not bothering to keep quiet since the undead are already on either side of us.

I stare into his eyes and lower my head, I push him back through the gate which we came from after Ben's fall, slamming it closed and locking it, Lee grabbed onto the bars, worried and hurt.

"What the fuck, Kenny?..." I couldn't look him in the eyes; just a moment ago I was saying how you can never give up, for the folks you care about.

I spoke softly, trying to calm him, "Lee... Lee, it's okay." I cracked a smile at him; his eyes remained wide before he began shaking the fence, "No, Ken! No it's not!"

I laughed a little; I and Lee have been through hell, just for it to end here? "It's just something I've got to do…" I can't start having second thoughts… It's too late for that. "…You know that." My attention turns to the walkers for a second, although it felt like hours.

I turned back to Lee, as much as I tried, I couldn't smile… "Go get that girl!" I stepped away from the gate, holding the gun tightly in my hand.

"BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" I growled as the walkers got closer, one of them grabbed hold of me, I swung my gun and hit it across the back of the head, it let go and stumbled backwards, pushing a few other walkers back with it.

I run over to Ben, he looked up at me with desperate eyes as a walker grabbed hold of him, "Oh FUCK... Kenny, PLEA-!" I cut him off; I pull the barrel of the gun to his head and used the final bullet on him.

…

It needed to be done and now I was going to see my family, Lee will save Clementine and she'll live on, but, is that really a good thing? Without Lee she'll become broken… I shake my thoughts off and run out of Lee's sight-range as the walkers got closer.

I trip over something, my sight is blured as I scramble around, I could feel a walker grabbing hold of my leg, as my vision begins to clear, I notice that in front of me is a man-hole. I seized my chance and crawl towards it, kicking the walker off as I crawled, I pulled the drain cover off and quickly descended the ladder, pulling the drain cover back over the man-hole as I stepped down the ladder, I sighed with relief and continued making my way down it, "ACK!" I screamed out as I lost my footing and fell, hitting the ground hard, I groan and roll on to my front, getting back on my feet and looking down at myself, my leg hurt like hell.

I adjust my cap and begin making my way through the sewers until I reached another ladder, luckily there was no walkers on my journey, I began making my way up the ladder, whimpering from the pain in my leg as I pushed the drain cover off, emerging out into the streets of Savannah once again.

My mind was a blur… All I kept thinking about is Lee and my family… What am I saying? Lee was my family, I smiled at the thought of it as I looked around my surroundings, I was in the alley on River Street where me and Lee came looking for a boat.

I check my surroundings; luckily there are no walkers around. I make my way over to the river, looking out over it with a sigh. "I'm sorry Lee… I'm sorry I broke my promise…" I thought back to the day Lee got bitten and how I said I was with him until the end and how he could always count on me.

My ears perk up as I hear someone shuffling behind me, I quickly turn around to see a boy, he looked around the age of eighteen, dark red hair with a fringe sweeping across his eyes, his looked rather pale and thin, dressed in a simple black T-shirt and black jeans with worn-out black trainers… This guy must like the colour black, his icy bright blue eyes stared at the ground, only occasionally glancing at me, "You're… Not a walker." He spoke softly.

I nodded my head and looked to the floor, "''Naw, my name is Kenny, yours?" I stepped over to the boy, he took a few steps back, and he looks shaken up. "…Rin, my name is Rin…" I raise my eyebrow at him, the name sounded foreign but I didn't bother questioning him about it.

This was awkward… The silence between us both was long before he spoke up, "It's uh… It's not s-safe out here…" He looked away from me, pointing down the road, the very same road I walked down with Lee not too long ago.

"I've got…A…p-place… If you… Want to come…" I nodded my head at him as he shoots a weak smile at me; we both began walking through the deserted streets of Savannah, the herd that followed me and the others, no-where in sight.

The question of why I didn't just give in and die back in that alley races through my head as I stare at the boy in front of me, I guess I'll see how things go with this guy for now, and then I'll find the remaining members of my old group…

we passed some walkers but we simply stayed out of there way, we eventually came to a small house, bungalow, it seemed to be in nice shape, our trip here was just silence, I was too busy with my own thoughts to think about striking up conversation with him.

He stepped inside and held the door open for me, I nodded as I past him, entering a tiny living room with a leather sofa facing the direction of the TV, and all other furniture looks as if it has been removed from the room, probably for more space.

I sat down and he walked off somewhere, I kicked my feet up and pulled my hat over my eyes, I needed rest… My leg was felt like it was on fire and I couldn't get Lee out of my head, I drifted off to sleep for about half a second before I was interrupted.

"Ahem… I-I… Brought you... S-some…Food…" I lifted my cap above my eyes, he was holding a bar of chocolate, and he was still shaking, clearly nervous. I took the bar out of his hands and began eating.

I moved my legs off the sofa and he sat next to me, he didn't make eye-contact, he just stared down at the floor. "You alone here, kid…?" I looked around the room and he glanced at me, when I turned to face him he looked away quickly. "N-no… Diane… My f-friend… She stays here as well… S-She's gone looking for food…"

Rin brushes some hair out of his eyes as I nod, I looked down at the food I took without a second thought, and I felt kinda bad. "You should have said, kid… I feel kinda bad knowing I eat some of y'all remaining food." Rin smiles, actually making eye-contact, he shakes his head, "It's fine… Y-you needed it…"

I feel bad for this kid, I want to know what's making him so nervous but I don't want to make him even more nervous, I'll try to edge around the question. "So… Rin, was it? How have you made it this far?" The boy's eyes widen slightly, he looks slightly uncomfortable, "W-Why do you want t-to k-know…" I sigh and look away from him, rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry… Didn't mean to-"

I'm cut off by a rather young, attractive, lady entering the house, she notices me and sends a smile, she looks around 5'8 in height, light blue eyes, dark sliver hair, she wears a really short skirt, patterned much like an optical illusion, black and white, with a black belt holding it up and an skull as the buckle, she wears a light purple top, a little revealing... She also wears a black jacket with black boots, dark blonde hair which sweeps across over and rests on her shoulders, I hope she's friendlier then her appearance gives off...

Rin jumps to his feet and runs over to her, hugging her tightly, she hugs him back as her smile grows, "I found some meds, as well as some basic provisions."

Rin smiles and nods, he lets her go and grabs her bag out of her hands and leaves the room, probably going to the kitchen.

The girl strides over to me and sits next to me, "Hey there, my names Diane." She holds out her hand, a lot more calm and trusting then that guy with the red-hair.

I shake her hand and speak, "Kenny. You guys have been around here for long or?" Diane shakes her head at me and sends a weak smile, "No… Well, I've been a lot of places, started off here, went to Macon and I guess after everything went to shit with my old group I just came back here, I met Rin and we stayed together."

I look deep into her eyes; I can tell she's had a lot of pain since the dead began walking. "Ah… I see." I lower my head, feeling like I've destroyed the mood with that one simple question.

Rin comes walking back into the room, standing in front of us with his head low, "I-I... Uhm..." Diane sighs and stands up and wraps the smaller male in her arms, "It's okay, Rin… Go lay down for a while."

I remain seated, confused as Rin nods and drags his feet out of the room again. "He…He's got a few…Problems. I raise an eyebrow at her. "He has trusting issues... Something happened to him, before I met him… I don't dare ask what."

I stare up at her in shock and disbelief; I thought he was a regular guy… Guess not. "Should you really be telling me this?" Diane nods her head at me and sits by my side again, "Yes, if I didn't and you made him uncomfortable… Anything could happen."

I nod my head, still shocked, Now I do feel sorry for him, I clear my mind and stretch my arms, letting out a quiet yawn, "If you're tired we have a spare room for ya', just go through the kitchen and it's the last door on your left."

I nod at her and as I'm about to leave the room, I realise I haven't even said thank you; I turn around to her and give her a warm smile, "Thank y'all for letting me stay."

She nods and I leave the room, walking through the small but cosy kitchen with pretty much all the essentials and head down a small corridor, I pass a door on my left and wonder who's room it is, I shrug it off and continue walking to the end of the corridor, there is a door on the left side and the right side, remembering that Diane told me my room was on the left side, I push open that door and step inside, closing the door behind me.

The room is rather plain, just a wardrobe and a desk, crème wallpaper and a bed, nothing special, I lunge at the bed and get comfy, snuggling up the pillow as I let out a long sigh before I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, thinking about what the future holds for me and my new 'friends'.


End file.
